


Missed Calls

by TheBlackWook



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Barricades, Bartender Grantaire, Depression, Drinking, M/M, Missing cues, Missing hints, Modern Day, Smoking, Student Part-Time Waiter Enjolras, Student Riot, character's death, i'm a monster, losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire’s relationship was all about missed calls. They had known each other for over two years now and both had a secret crush about the other. However, in two years, nothing had happened. Not that there was nothing because there was definitely something between the two of them, but it seemed fate had decided to play them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys ! Here's my first fanfic for Les Mis fandom and this particular pairing. I really love them, especillay Ramin as Enjolras and Hadley as Grantaire because they were my first Enj and R and seriously, their real relationship was just making their acting even more amazing. I'm sorry for the angsty fic I'm presenting to you, I had the idea and just couldn't get it out of my head, I had to write it.  
> Originally posted on tumblr here : http://theblackwook.tumblr.com/post/126452515206/title-missed-calls-fandom-les-miserables

Enjolras and Grantaire’s relationship was all about missed calls. They had known each other for over two years now and both had a secret crush about the other. However, in two years, nothing had happened. Not that there was nothing because there was definitely something between the two of them, but it seemed fate had decided to play them.

Grantaire had been the first to be struck by Cupid’s arrow. Having failed his classes in university and not really caring about graduating, R, as it was his nickname, had simply dropped, thinking he was wasting his time, before being hired in a pub in town. It was in this very same pub that he first met Enjolras. The young man, with black short hair, had been hired as a part-time waiter and Grantaire had been assigned by his boss to show the newcomer how everything worked. If R didn’t believe in love at first sight, he couldn’t deny he had definitely found something in this new colleague, though. There was something about him, his charisma, and his passion when he talked, the dreams of a fairer world he had. Maybe it was because he represented all that Grantaire once was but had abandoned over his experience in life and his discovery of just how unfair it was. They had talked since that day, and Enjolras tried to cheer R up, obviously seeing his non-leaving air of melancholy and sadness on his face. Enjolras’s concern towards Grantaire encouraged the latter to find some courage to ask the student to invite him for a date after some months. But when he had been ready, Enjolras was kissing languorously one of his friend, R had seen from time to time for the brunette’s friends sometimes came to the pub. The desperate young had hurried off outside, where the pouring rain mixed with his own tears. How had he been so naïve to think a guy like him could interest the shining Enjolras ? Grantaire was smoking like a fireman, drinking out of reason, with a dishevelled and unshaved face, always looking sad. He had not even had a chance. Not working this same, R had drained his broken heart into bottles of alcohol, while sitting on the concrete floor of his flat. However, what he didn’t know was that the kiss Enjolras and his friend had shared, though passionate, had only been a dare. His other friends had dared him to French kiss one of them and that’s what he did. The following day, when he didn’t see Grantaire he asked their boss why since he was supposed to work : the student learned that R needed a week off and he couldn’t hide his disappointment in not seeing him at the pub to work with him. 

When Grantaire resumed working, Enjolras was beaming, glad to see his friend back. His absence had made the student think and he had realized he had a crush on his colleague. His air of sadness made him mysterious and always sent to Enjolras’s body an urge to hug and protect him. His light beard made him look like a bear and his messy hair gave him some cuteness : the brunette had dreamt about touching the beard, not sure yet if it would be soft or rough, maybe both, and how he’d like to lost his hand in the curly locks of the other man. But every fantasies had been crushed when R arrived, kissing the man who had driven him. Enjolras had tried not to be too affected by it, because he had not left hints to R, he had just acted as a friend so far, after all, but he had avoided the bearded man as much as he could after this event. What he didn’t know was that the man Grantaire had kissed was effectively a boyfriend of sort, but surely not a long-term story. He was an ex, R and him were just sex friends actually, releasing their tensions from time to time without asking anything else. The curly-haired man had called him because of Enjolras’s kiss R had interpreted as a kiss between two lovers. 

After breaking both their hearts, Enjolras and Grantaire talked again after some time, Enjolras excited all over again because he was planning a student demonstration. He wanted something big and something that will caught the government’s eye. R helped him, believing every word he said, somehow feeling hope again, though he wasn’t even concerned. Lately, R had lost faith in life but the brunette seemed to prove him he was wrong to give up on life, dreams and hopes : he didn’t believe in anything but Enjolras. Their chats about the demonstration made them close again, and both, since they didn’t see other guys in the picture, hoped again that they could share something more. 

But the demonstration came soon and the student’s energy was turned solely on this special event. It got violent, coming close to the violence witnessed in the events of May ’68. After finishing work late at night once, R had gone to the barricades Enjolras had built with his fellow dreamers of a fairer world. He didn’t know why he had gone there, but he had felt the need, the urge, to go and see him. The brunette, though surprised, had welcomed him with a tight embrace : he was happy because they had won a first battle with the police, able to protect the barricades. They talked throughout the night, enjoying each other’s company and drawing closer and closer as the hours passed. When the first rays of sunshine came, R, deciding it was time for both of them to catch some sleep and rest, got up to leave. He had not taken three steps that Enjolras’s hand turned him around so their lips could crash on each other. The taste was sweet, the feeling amazing. There was nothing slow in their kiss. Everything was about the urge and the passion. The heat quickly escalated, their hands roaming over their bodies, the student’s finally finding their way into the curly locks. When they broke the kiss to catch some air, they both grinned, the first time in years for Grantaire, before Enjolras promised him a dinner after everything going on at the barricades would end. 

But fate decided to play one more trick. The following evening, R, who was debating between going or not going to the barricades, received a phone call. It was from a hospital. And it concerned Enjolras. The fights with the police escalated and became very violent in the afternoon to the point that the brunette had received a pavement block from a policeman right in the head. He had lost a lot of blood and his brain had been touched : the doctors tried their hardest but couldn’t save him. 

And now, R was seating in a chair, just before Enjolras’s bed, his clothes wet from his incessant tears. His large and callused hands were gripping Enjolras’s small and limp one. _“I didn’t even have the chance to say how much I love you. How much you mean to me. And now you’re gone, leaving alone all over again. There’s nothing left here for me now that you’re gone.”_ He had managed to say between sobs, squeezing the cold hand, and caressing his head. Fate was cruel. Grantaire had lost faith once and tasted some happiness with Enjolras. But as sweet as the taste had been, it didn’t last long, for fate had always tried to separate them, crush them, and give them an ounce of happiness before crushing them again. 


End file.
